


Family

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Digger home to meet his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiitos13**](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/), this is just ridiculous plotless fluff really

  
”Alright babe, we’re here.” Sam said softly, giving Digger’s knee an encouraging squeeze before he got out of the driver’s seat of his car.

Digger swallowed hard. Never in his life had he been as nervous as he was now. His stomach was filled with butterflies, his hands were cold and disgustingly sweaty and he felt dizzy.

“Rü come on…I can already see my mom peeking from the window.” Sam chuckled as he opened the passenger side door for Digger. “I promise you’ll be fine, they’ll love you.”

“H-how can you be so sure? What if I do something stupid? What if I say something stupid?” Digger almost whimpered when he looked up at Sam with wide scared eyes.

Sam just smiled at him and slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and helped him out of the car, holding him by his hip as he quickly locked his car before he wrapped both of his arms around Digger.

“You won’t babe” He murmured and pulled the smaller man close, nuzzling his soft hair and loving the smell of his green apple shampoo. “They will love you because you’re charming and funny and most importantly, because you love me.” He spoke softly as he pulled away a little to look down at Digger, lifting one of his hands to trace a finger along Digger’s just shaved jaw, smiling at how soft it felt.

Digger blushed adorably, fidgeting a little and biting his lip but never looking away from Sam. “I do…I really do love you.” He mumbled and when he still looked so nervous Sam couldn’t help but lean down and press his lips against Digger’s full ones.

“I know Rü.” Sam whispered against his lips and nibbled on his lower lip. “I love you too. Now come on before mom can’t contain herself anymore, she’s been dying to meet you. Just be yourself babe” He grinned when he pulled away but kept his arm around Digger’s waist as he led them to the front door.

Hours later Digger let himself flop down on a sofa in the currently deserted living room in the Budja house, letting out a long breath he was sure he’d been holding forever. He was exhausted. No matter what Sam had told him he couldn’t help his nervousness.

He guessed it had all gone pretty well though. He hadn’t made too much of a fool of himself, even if he couldn’t quite control his stuttering and he did start rambling alarmingly at one point. But he had done his best, he didn’t curse or tell inappropriate jokes, he was polite and if Sam’s mother hadn’t insisted that he didn’t need to help with the dishes, he would be in the kitchen right now.

“Hmmm I told you they’d love you.”

Digger would have fallen off the couch if that murmur hadn’t been followed by strong arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind.

“A-ack!”He couldn’t stop the rather girly squeak from escaping his mouth and he turned to glare at the man whose fault it all was. “Sam you scared the crap out of me!”

“Heh sorry babe, I didn’t mean to but I just saw you sitting there so peacefully that I couldn’t help myself.” Sam grinned cheekily, pressing a quick kiss on Digger’s cheek before he easily jumped over the back rest of the couch and sat right next to Digger, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

“Pfff, you’re mean…” Digger pouted but snuggled against the taller man anyway and rested his head on his shoulder. “Do they really like me? Even your brother?”

“They love you Rü. And my brother was just teasing me, not you. But I’ll make him pay later, I promise, no one gets to make my Rü-Rü blush like that but me.” Sam chuckled and kissed the top of Digger’s head. “Hmmm how can you still smell shower fresh?” He murmured into the soft locks, unconsciously pulling Digger even closer as he inhaled the scent of the other man.

“I assure you, it’s just my hair.” Digger laughed softly as he reached for Sam’s free hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Hmmm you always smell good…” Sam purred and just nuzzled his face deeper into Digger’s hair.

“Pfff you just say that because you love me.”

“Hmm but it’s true… and it’s true that I love you…”

“…Sam?”

“Hmmmmm?”

“You’re falling asleep aren’t you?”

“Hmmmm ‘m not…”

“Yes you are. Don’t you dare, your mom said dessert is ready soon.” Digger said and poked Sam’s side, making the man grunt.

“Hmmm that only means I really could use a nap before you get sugar high.” Sam sighed but straightened up anyway and stretched lazily. “But fine. Don’t blame me if I’m too tired later, I know how much you’ve been looking forward to having sex in my old room.” He smirked.

Digger pouted and was already getting up, meaning to straddle Sam’s lap when Sam’s mother came to call them back to the dinner table.

“Oh you two are just too adorable! I really need to take out my camera soon.” She smiled from the doorway, making Sam groan and Digger blush madly. “But come now, the dessert’s ready and we can look at those baby pictures afterwards if you still want to Rüdiger.”

“Mom!” Sam whined while Digger beamed and got up excitedly, grabbing Sam’s hand and dragging him with him.

“Thank you, I’d love to Mrs. Budja!”

Sam grunted but smiled anyway as Digger lead him to the dining room. No matter what the man said, he got along with everyone perfectly, just like Sam knew he would. The rest of the evening was filled with giggling and stories from Sam’s childhood, much to Sam’s embarrasement but when his mother gave Digger a kiss on his cheek before going to bed Sam really couldn’t have been happier and prouder of his boyfriend.

“I really like your mum.” Digger said cheerily as they walked up the stairs, holding hands, to Sam’s old room.

“Hmm I’m glad to hear that, you two really seemed to hit it off.” Sam chuckled warmly, stopping just in front of his door to pull Digger close and steal a lazy kiss from his lips he’d been wanting to do for hours.

Digger just purred approvingly into the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck as he melted in his arms, letting Sam back them up in his room and kicking the door shut. He was just about to give Sam a cheeky reply but when he opened his mouth he just yawned, making Sam laugh as he gently pushed him down on his bed.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes and tucked in.” Sam whispered as he slowly pulled Digger’s hoodie off and kneeled to take off his shoes. “But I promise, you’ll get to deflower my old bed in the morning if you don’t sleep too late.” He continued cheekily when he saw Digger pouting down at him.

“Okay…” Digger muttered and yawned again, falling back on the bed and once Sam had pulled his jeans off he curled up in the middle of it, already half asleep.

Sam took a moment to just watch him. He really did love this ridiculous, childish, gorgeous man so much.  
“Hmmm Sammy what’s taking so long I want to cuddle…”

The sleepy murmur snapped him out of his thoughts and quickly undressed to his boxers and crawled on his bed too, nudging Digger to move over a little so he could lift the sheets enough to pull them over them both. Digger sighed contently as he cuddled up close to him, resting his head on Sam’s chest and wrapping an arm over his stomach.

“Good night Rü-Rü.” Sam whispered and kissed the top of his head, smiling into his hair when he only got a soft snore in reply.


End file.
